


Bath for Two

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Shower sex is out; bathtub sex is in





	Bath for Two

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of something I wrote and posted on tumblr a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“Meet me in the bathtub. – B”

Clark smiled to himself when he read the text.  It had been a long day and a nice soak with Bruce could really help.  He came in the front door and quickly made his way to the master bathroom, where he found Bruce relaxing in a bubble bath, drinking a glass of red wine.

“Hey handsome,” Clark said in greeting.  He smiled again, taking in the sight of Bruce, who looked so damned good… pretty much irresistible.  Clark really wanted to super speed undress himself and hop into the water with him, but he knew that would be a tad pushy.  Maybe Bruce had just wanted to say hello… maybe he wanted his own bath and some space, and Clark could certainly respect that.

“Hi,” Bruce replied, voice sounding soft and somewhat honeyed.  He took a sip of his wine but his eyes remained on Clark.  “Were you planning to just stand there, or…?”

Clark felt relieved, and immediately slipped off his shoes and started to loosen his tie. “So you do want me to join?”

“I did say to meet me  _in_  the bathtub, sweetheart,” Bruce replied, his tone at once sarcastic and affectionate.

Clark shook his head and took his time undressing before climbing into the bathtub and pretty much between Bruce’s legs.  Clark nuzzled him and kissed his jaw and neck happily, taking in his pleasant natural scent.

Bruce got a mischievous smile on his face and grabbed Clark’s butt, each palm spread possessively across a cheek.  “So how was your day?” he asked casually.

“Long,” Clark replied.  “Not terrible though.”

Bruce nodded and pulled Clark even closer to him, his hands still in place as he went in for a gentle little kiss.  Clark could feel his stress melting away already.  With a playful smile, he reached for Bruce’s wine glass and swished the contents around.

Bruce smiled.  “I believe that’s mine.”

“I know,” Clark replied.

“I thought you didn’t like wine?” Bruce asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

Clark grinned and downed the rest of the wine.  Merlot, too dry for his taste, but entirely worth the look on Bruce’s face.

“I guess you do like wine,” Bruce replied, sounding surprised.  “Learning new things about you everyday.”

Clark kissed his cheek and set the now empty glass on the floor.  “I was mostly just thirsty.  I’m sure you can relate.”

Bruce smirked and gave Clark’s ass a little squeeze.  “I  _have_  actually been pretty thirsty since I saw you start taking your clothes off.”

Clark moved so he was straddling Bruce, and went back to kissing his jaw and neck as he began to grind his hips a little.  It was nice to know that he and Bruce were on the same page.  Being this close to Bruce, kissing him and touching him, was all he needed… and from the very moment he walked through the bathroom door, he had wanted nothing more than that.

Bruce pushed his hips up a little and kissed Clark on the lips, a bit more passionately than before.  Clark let out a soft little moan, and Bruce sighed happily.

“You’re amazing,” Clark breathed happily.

Bruce kissed him again.  “Shut up… you’re gonna make me blush.”

Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck.  He was comfortable and happy, and he was so acutely aware of how in love he was.  It almost overwhelmed him, but in the best possible way.  The only way he could think to express it was to kiss Bruce again, deeply and passionately… hoping that it conveyed everything he was feeling.

Bruce moaned softly into the kiss, and squeezed his ass playfully.  As they continued to kiss, he spread Clark’s cheeks and began to tease his entrance with a finger.

“You wanna?” Clark asked.

Bruce nodded and kissed him more.  He looked up at him, determination on his face as he began to finger him.  Clark moaned at the feeling of being opened up, and when Bruce’s fingers bent just right and hit that magic spot, he moaned even louder.  It made Bruce grin mischievously and kiss him again.

Clark reached over to the shower caddy, which contained all kinds of products – body washes, shampoos and conditioners, and, most importantly, the waterproof lube they used when fooling around in the shower or bath. Clark took the bottle and handed it to Bruce.

“You in a hurry?” Bruce asked, looking smug and amused.

Clark rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.  “If you’re gonna be a jerk, I’ll leave.”

“No no,” Bruce exclaimed.  “Stay!  I’ll be nice… and I’ll take care of you.”

Clark kissed him softly and smiled triumphantly.  “You better.”

Bruce smirked and put a dollop of the lube in his hands.  He raised his hips slightly and slicked himself, and Clark positioned himself above Bruce’s cock. They moved at the same time; Bruce pushed into him, and he was stretched open enough to move down and take him all in.

“Christ,” Bruce said in a whisper that was almost a hiss.  “You feel so fucking good, baby…”

Clark kissed him. “So do you.  So big… all for me.”

“It’s yours,” Bruce cooed, his hands gliding up to cup Clark’s face.  “ _I’m_  yours.”

“Damn right,” Clark replied, kissing him deeply.

Bruce began to push up and thrust into him, and Clark slowly rocked his hips.  They set up a rhythm, and Clark moaned loudly.

Bruce wrapped his hand around Clark’s cock, and just gripped him.  His hand was warm, and the action was possessive… and all of it felt absolutely  _wonderful_.  Bruce began to stroke him lazily.  He used his thumbnail to tease him a little, and Clark shuddered at the feel of it.

He leaned in slightly and placed a gentle little bite, not hard enough to leave any mark, let alone break the skin, on Bruce’s shoulder.  Bruce smirked and kissed him.

“Feeling possessive?” he asked.

Clark smiled. “Aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Bruce replied.  “And I don’t mind, for the record.”

Clark kissed him again and continued to move his hips.  The friction felt good, but he soon needed more and began to move up and down.  He was practically bouncing, and the water was splashing out of the tub a little, but he didn’t care.  

Bruce held tight to his waist and guided him up and down as he moved.  Even so, he said, “You’re going to splash all this water all over the floor. Alfred’s gonna kill you.”

“ _Me_?” Clark asked, not stilling himself.  “You’re the one in here fucking me senseless…  _I_  don’t know what I’m doing.”

Bruce actually laughed at that, and kissed Clark deeply.  “I love you… and your unquenchable thirst.”

Clark nuzzled and kissed Bruce, wanting to say that he loved him too, but he was too into it to talk just then.  

When he was younger, and still lived on the farm, he used to stick the tip of his tongue out when he was riding a horse (or those few ill fated times he had attempted to ride a bull) because it required concentration, but also instinct.  He often found himself sticking his tongue out just that way when he was riding Bruce… and he was doing it then.  That required concentration and instinct, too.

“You’re cute,” Bruce breathed, seemingly in reference to the tongue thing.

Clark stopped himself for a moment and laughed briefly, then kissed Bruce yet again.  But Bruce went back to stroking him, this time with a little more determination, and Clark didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“I’m gonna cum,” Clark said, breathing heavily and moaning.

Bruce licked his lips.  “I’m close too.”

Clark reached his climax, and it hit him hard and fast.  He came almost as soon as he realized he was close, and it was intense and beautiful.  He closed his eyes tight and let his head drift back with his mouth open.  He probably looked like he was praying, and he honestly did feel like he was reaching another plane of existence.  He clenched around Bruce too, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the hands still touching and stroking him.

Bruce came too… inside him, just seconds after Clark clenched.  It felt incredible… Clark felt a little bit naughty, but he honestly loved the feeling so much.  It was one of his favorite parts of sex, and he let out a last little moan.

Bruce pulled him close afterwards.  He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly, and Clark felt completely relaxed and sated.  He was also feeling pretty reluctant to move, so he just laid himself on Bruce’s chest and let Bruce hold him.

“That was really good,” he said softly.

“Mhm,” Bruce replied.  “I needed that.”

Clark kissed his cheek.  “Me too.”

He knew Bruce would be happy laying there until his skin was pruney and wrinkly from the water, and he thought that sounded just about perfect.  Nothing else mattered at the moment.  He thought to himself that that was definitely what happiness felt like.


End file.
